


king's right hand

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Confessions, Constellations, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Rodrigue has been in love with his best friend, fellow classmate, and prince of the Kingdom, Lambert, for years. Though he has kept his feelings secret up until now, he has decided to make them known, for better or for worse. One clear night he invites Lambert to admire the constellations with him, and what happens when he confesses his love underneath the blanket of stars will shock him like nothing else.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	king's right hand

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a part of the ultra rarepair big bang. i wasn't able to write everything i wanted due to some personal circumstances, but this is what i did get to finish.
> 
> inspired by hapi's c support with yuri where she mentions a star called the king's right hand. i changed it to be a constellation instead, for the sake of the fic.
> 
> [here's the beautiful illustration of this scene](https://twitter.com/onionpax/status/1301444862470914049?s=21).

The night sky, dark and mottled with stars that shine bright throughout its shadowy depths, hangs heavy over the land. The grass is cool and dotted with leftover dew. There’s a peaceful stillness in the air and not a sound can be heard save for the occasional hoot of an owl perched in a tree some ways away. Lambert and Rodrigue are laying in the grass underneath the starry sky, the future king propped up with his elbows bent and Rodrigue beside him using his hands as a pillow against the ground. 

Tonight, Rodrigue is planning to finally confess the feelings he has for Lambert, kept secret for years and years. He’s made sure that he looks neat enough, having delicately tied his wavy blue hair back with a ribbon into a low ponytail and smoothed out any wrinkles in his school uniform. However, despite how much he had prepared in advance, he keeps falling short, finding himself worrying far too much about the possible repercussions. The two have been friends since birth, and his youth was spent having his position – the future king’s right hand – drilled into his mind. If either of their families caught word that the two have romantic feelings for each other, there could be severe social damages towards them and their name. That would, of course, only be if Lambert reciprocated; as far as Rodrigue can tell, the two are friends, with nothing more, and it’s he who hopelessly pines for his best friend. 

At times, there are moments that Rodrigue could swear Lambert secretly harbours feelings for him as well, but he easily dismisses the thoughts as bouts of wishful thinking, fabrications of his mind formed from fantasies of spending loving time together, of being the most impressive couple in the Kingdom as the prince and his right-hand. Should Lambert not feel the same, there would be an irreparable rift in their friendship and the many years spent by his side would be all for naught. 

Their positions in the grass leave Rodrigue’s heart racing and his body wanting. They’re laying close enough to be lightly touching, and the heat Lambert somehow seems to constantly radiate warms Rodrigue’s skin just like the rays in the sky on a sunny day. He’s trying to gather his words and figure out something adequate that would ask for Lambert’s hand without being too awkward, but before he can say anything at all, he sees his friend lift one of his own hands and point into the dark sky. His hands are large and calloused from years of training, and oh, how Rodrigue loves them. 

“Look, Rodrigue, it’s dark enough to see the constellations by now.” Lambert’s voice is soft and layered with awe. For a split second, Rodrigue gazes at the curves of his hand in admiration and quiet yearning to hold it between his own, then turns his blue eyes towards the night sky. It’s true - there are shimmery clusters of stars twinkling above their heads, and his mouth nearly drops open at the stunning sight. A quiet gasp escapes through his lips. 

“It’s… Beautiful, Lambert.” While Rodrigue was planning to lay underneath the stars, he wasn’t expecting such a clear view of the constellations. It nearly sets the romantic mood for what he’s hoping to talk about later, and he thanks the Goddess above for such happenings. He’s also grateful to get his mind off the daunting confession momentarily, instead revelling in the way his heart fills with wonder as he watches the stars. 

“Quite. You know… I swear I have read about this before.” Lambert sounds just as awestruck as Rodrigue does. He knows there’s a smile plastered on his face, one so illuminating that it lights up his cheeks as bright as the stars above and the same one that made Rodrigue fall so hard for him in the first place. He so desperately wants to look over at him, but he resists the tug, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep a crushing smile off his own face. 

“Oh? Read of what?” 

“This constellation.” Lambert points at one in specific. It almost appears to resemble a human’s silhouette, a tall figure with a long, straight, lance-like weapon next to it. “I believe it is called the King’s Right Hand. Kind of funny, isn’t it?” 

Rodrigue’s heart skips a beat. It fits him almost too well. “Funny?” 

“Indeed. In time, I am to be the king, and you will be my right hand. You wield a lance and reason, and the figure appears to be holding a lance. It’s as if the Goddess has painted you within the stars.” _Painted you within the stars._ The words smoothly roll off of Lambert’s tongue and jab into Rodrigue’s heart as if the lance of the constellation itself were impaling him, filling him with a sharp feeling as cold and shocking as love could ever feel. Thinking of his friend imagining the Goddess’s nimble hand swiping across the night sky to paint a Fraldarius within it forever is going to drive him crazy with want, every little thing Lambert says teasing at his heartstrings and making him freeze. 

“T-That’s quite the logic you have there, heh.” Rodrigue fails to conceal the tremor in his voice and attempts to pass it off with a laugh expertly placed at the end of his sentence. Hopefully, though he doubts it, Lambert won’t pick up on the way his feelings are threatening to burst out of him at any given minute. 

His doubt rings true. Lambert knows him too well, and he turns his head to cock it, confused, at Rodrigue beside him. Rodrigue hesitantly makes eye contact with him, sending a quick prayer to said Goddess above that he won’t pick up on the love swimming beneath his blue eyes. He’s still on the fence about confessing to him, after all. 

“Are you alright? I can feel you trembling beside me. You seem to almost be… Nervous?” Thankfully, the confusion in Lambert’s own voice tells Rodrigue he hasn’t quite picked up on his feelings yet, though his heart continues to race as he wracks his brain on how to respond to the question. 

“Not to worry, I’m doing quite alright. I shake only in excitement, dear friend, at the thought of the constellation resembling me in any way. It would be an honour like no other to have you think of me every time you look up at the stars.” In all honesty, just the thought of Rodrigue ever crossing Lambert’s mind as he gazes at the twinkling lights above makes his heart flutter and does nothing to quell the already-overwhelming loving emotion in his chest. 

He leans back again, tilting his head towards the sky and taking a deep, shaky breath, resuming his previous pose with his hands behind his head. Thankfully, Lambert doesn’t press him for more, and instead lays back with him. Rodrigue pretends to not notice how close he is, but his body certainly does, finding the warmth that radiates off his friend as always relatively hard not to pay attention to. The two proceed to lay like this for awhile, a complete and concentrated silence falling over them as their eyes flick back and forth between each star in sight. Though neither of them say any words, the owls from earlier still hoot away into the night and some crickets have begun to chirp in harmony as well. It calms Rodrigue’s racing anxiety and, in the peace of the moment, allows him to gather his thoughts. 

“… Lambert,” Rodrigue cautiously pipes up, “I have something important I need to tell you.” He doesn’t move, still leaned back with his head on his hands, but Lambert perks up once he speaks. Rodrigue’s heart rate immediately spikes when he feels his friend’s beautiful blue eyes trailed on him, and he must fight tooth and nail against his own conscience on whether he should actually proceed to confess to him. 

“Yes, my dear friend?” Lambert blinks once, then twice, and Rodrigue watches as his blonde eyelashes close down around his eyes before revealing them once more, the usual curiousness swimming within their blue hue. 

“I have been agonising over how to break the news to you. My hand has written countless letters, thought up speeches on just how I should let you know. None of them were right, all too formal, hidden behind handwritten letters rather than verbal words. I am in love with you, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd – everything you are.” He pauses for a moment to take a nervous breath, and then carries on, “For many years have I loved you, and yet not once did I find myself able to make it known. The time was never right, and if I am to be honest, it still doesn’t feel right. I can only hope that this confession of mine doesn’t ruin our friendship, and that however you may feel about me, be it platonic or romantic, you will continue to keep me by your side as your right hand. I cherish our friendship, and I cannot –” 

Rodrigue is suddenly cut off by lips pressing against his. He was so caught up in getting words out, anything to portray how he feels, that he didn’t notice just how close Lambert was getting. In a matter of mere seconds, he’s kissing him, and Goddess, does it feel right. His lips are soft against Rodrigue’s own, and his heart feels like it’s going to burst at the sensation. Ever so slightly, he leans in more, desperate to feel his friend’s warmth against him. A hand rests on Rodrigue’s hip, fitting so perfectly against his smaller figure with how large Lambert is in comparison. Rodrigue never wants it to end. 

When Lambert eventually does end the kiss and pulls both his face and hand away, he offers only a select few words, “I was waiting for you to say this.” 

“Pardon?” 

“I feel the same as you do. For years I’ve been admiring you, but I wasn’t sure if you would be alright with it. A prince, in love with his right hand? Preposterous. I was content to keep it a secret unless you decided to make the first move. With how much of a worrier you can be, I doubted if you’d ever do so, but I am so, so glad, Rodrigue, that you have.” Lambert gives a bashful smile, and Rodrigue can see a blush creeping up his face, bright against his blonde hair and light eyes. It makes him smile, too, though his gentle smile only barely masks how his heart is doing somersaults in his chest. 

“Then I am glad as well.” Rodrigue slightly bows his head, Lambert’s bashfulness feeling contagious. 

“… Rodrigue?” 

“Yes, Lambert?” 

“Lay with me for the rest of the night. Under the stars, like this.” Lambert’s voice is soft and sweet, rather unlike his usual more upbeat tone. The proposal makes Rodrigue’s heart skip a beat, however, and he nods, once again resuming his position from before by laying back against the grass. A slight sprinkling of dew has begun to settle on the green blades, leaving just a hint of moisture on Rodrigue’s uniform once he leans back enough. Lambert joins him, shifting over a bit so the two are shoulder-to-shoulder. Angling his gaze towards the sky, the rush of euphoria from confessing to and kissing the man he is in love with has him crashing, and he simply nuzzles against Lambert with his head near his shoulders. The prince’s hand slips into Rodrigue’s, and he clutches onto it as if he’ll never let go. 

Rodrigue is content to stay like this for awhile. With their eyes turned skywards the two watch the stars just until the cold becomes too biting, upon which Lambert will walk hand-in-hand with Rodrigue to their dorms so the two can cuddle the rest of the night away with loving hearts and a newfound love for each other.


End file.
